


Rewrite Us

by blackrock_soldier



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrock_soldier/pseuds/blackrock_soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know nothing about the future, Nano, and this way, I’ll make sure you never do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You know nothing about the future, Nano, and this way, I’ll make sure you never do.” he had said to me as an uncontrollable fire raged; his figure a dark broken down silhouette against the light that enveloped the landscape and the lonely castle on the hill. I had only been off for what seemed like a second to only come running back to find my new home and refuge burning to the ground. His home too. Lalna, the scientist who was mad but also strangely put together, had seemed to have finally snapped.

All I could feel was confusion, and maybe a hint of fear. I hadn’t known him for very long, admittedly. Only days before, I had fallen into his fountain after barely surviving a backstabbing by Sipsco. Everything had already been rough, but he had made things easier by taking me in and even giving me a place to call my own. It’s hard to forget how the quick trust I placed in him had crumbled into pieces in a matter of milliseconds as my eyes saw what I believed to be just outright insanity.

But it wasn’t that simple. Not even close.

My eyes wandered away from the overwhelming scene, finally noticing a body lying unconscious just a couple paces away from his feet, and it was then that confusion really consumed me. At first, I thought I had joined him in his insanity; cautiously stepping closer, but I wasn’t crazy. What I was seeing was reality. Though Lalna clearly stood like a solemn statue against the bright background, he also laid in the grass with an expression that suggested he had been put to sleep forcefully. Without even thinking, I held him up in my arms at a complete loss of what to do. He could have been the wrong one to worry about, but at that critical moment, he wasn’t the one watching our castle burn to the ground. “Lalna, wake up. Please. What’s going on? Why are there two of you? What am I supposed to do?”

“Oh… how I’ve missed your warm and caring personality.” A voice spoke, but not from the one in my arms.

It surprised me, but I managed to look up at him; my voice shaking a bit, “Why are you doing this?”

“And yet, I still know that beneath all that, you‘re just beginning to harbor so much hate.” He continued saying as if I didn’t even exist.

“Answer me!” I raised my voice, though it was still noticeably unstable. “You’ve been speaking nothing but nonsense! I just want to understand why all this is happening! Are you the real Lalna or is it this one? Why is the castle burning down? What are you trying to do!?”

All I had left was a million questions and a broken Lalna. That revelation had certainly hit me very hard, and honestly, I had finally had something since I found myself in the world, only to have it fall apart. Rage was slowly building and his back turned to me didn’t help.

“I’ve… seen you at your worst, Nano. You have destroyed and overwhelmed the world.”

“No I haven’t! I don’t even belong in this world yet! I’m still trying to find my place here!”

“I know.” He answered calmly, “”I remember.”

“Then what the hell are you-” I stopped myself from saying more as I suddenly recalled what he had said to me in the beginning. Though it had been almost drowned out by the sound of a raging fire, I had indeed heard something interesting, but also very puzzling. “The future… you said I didn’t know about the future. You said you’d make sure I never did. What does that mean? What do you know about it?”

His right arm that hung down by his side reached up and across his chest to grip around his left upper arm. It was so dark, but I could just make out that movement as he seemed to be in some kind of pain. “Too much. Way too much.”

“You’re from the future, aren’t you?” I asked almost too quickly. It would explain a lot, but even then, it was still not very believable. “Am I wrong?”

He didn’t answer, but his silence was all I needed.

“You are, aren’t you?” Such a thing seemed so impossible, but the evidence was lying in my arms. “That’s why there’s two of you. That’s why you speak like you know me… like you know me more than I know myself.” Suddenly, curiosity overwhelmed me. “What else do you know about me?”

He clutched at his arm in visible distress. “Nothing. I’m not-”

“Where am I in the future? I want to know everything. I deserve to know.”

“No.”

“Lalna!”I was raising my voice once again, “Please, my past is already far beyond me. I don’t know who I am. I don’t know what I am. You already know that, don’t you, so don’t hide my future from me. Don’t you dare come back here, take everything, and keep silent. Are you listening to me? Lalna! Hey!”

I would have kept on forever, but his patience would have never lasted that long.

“Goddammit! ” He finally screamed out, turning around to face me for the first time. My eyes were immediately drawn to the discoloration in his face and down his neck. Like some sort of menacing purple tattoo. I had never seen anything like it. And not only that, his right eye was a shade of purple as well.

All words left me as I tried to catch them. Though there had been so much confusion before, all I could feel as he showed me his virus or some kind of foreign sickness, filled me with nothing but fear. My words came back, but they were not even close to as strong as before. “W-what is that?”

“This is our future!” He explained, letting all his bottled up dread and anger finally break free. “This is why I came all the way back here! This is why I am going against everything to change it! This is why you-! This is why you-!

He went silent, but I waited.

“This…” His voice wavered, “This curse is why you’re nothing more than a monster in the future. You’ve always been so full of a hate, Nano. So angry from the very beginning… You let it control you. The Flux used it against you. It spread. Everywhere. To me and to everyone else. Everything else. I tried to stop you, but I’m sure you can tell that I failed to. I couldn’t save you. I couldn’t do a single fucking thing to save you!”

Suddenly he was crying and I was severely shaken. It didn’t seem real. I was so detached from everything, but also so incredibly a part of it. There I was so close to him, but he cried because I was gone. Honestly, at that moment, I wished I knew what the future me would have said to make things right. “It’s okay… It’s not your fault, Lalna.”

“No, you don’t understand,” He said, ignoring my bad attempt to console him. “The Flux was my fault. I can admit that now. We fought all the time about it, but I was the one who foolishly kept the Flux sphere around. I was the one who made you fall into it. Everything is my fault! You don’t understand. You can’t understand because you will never have to go through that. You will never turn into a monster. You will know a life that is free of Flux because that’s all I can do. I couldn’t save you in the future, but I have saved you in the past.”

It was so overwhelming. Too overwhelming. I really couldn’t understand the lengths he had gone to achieve what he had done, but we were finally seeing eye to eye. I understood why I was holding him in my arms and exactly why the castle was burning. “You’ve selflessly given me a better future even though you are going to-”

“That’s right.” He interjected, “Disappear. With the last of my strength, I somehow forced the Flux to bring me here. I really couldn’t tell you how I managed it, but as my blood ran and you were wreaking havoc, it was all I wished for. Now all I ask is that you live your life. Figure yourself out. Keep me from isolating myself too, if you can. I really need it. I know I’m an idiot, but at least I’ll be able to show you a better world now.”

“Lalna, I-”

“You’ve always been the best thing to ever happen to me, but I had the worst time showing you that.”

Tears came rushing down my face, “No, I knew. I know I did. You were the best thing to ever happen to me too. I know it. I swear, you weren’t the only one who felt that way.”

One last smile crossed his face as the purple fluxy tears soaked into the ground as his last proof that he actually existed in the world. His voice seeming to fall into nothing. “I believe you. I’ll miss you, Nano…”


	2. Sever Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate universe to Rewrite Us. If Nano found her way back instead of Lalna.

“You know nothing about the future, Lalna, and this is the only way to make sure you never see what I’ve done.” She had said to me, animosity and fear ruling her mind. A knife shoved deep in the chest of the girl I had only just become acquaintances with. I had only been gone long enough to lose sight of the castle, only to come running back to the aid of violent screams; a strange, but familiar girl, killing my only reason for finding some kind of light in my life.

All I could feel was confusion, and maybe a hint of fear. I hadn’t known her for very long, admittedly. Only days before, she had fallen from the sky after surviving a lethal prank by Sipsco. Everything had already been rough on her, but I tried my best to make things easier by taking her in and sharing my home. It wasn’t much. I’ve…never had much to give. But seeing her bleeding on the floor, I realized there really wasn’t anything I could have ever done for her.

Nothing. Not a single thing.

I looked at the killer and she looked at me. For the first time, I truly saw the insanity swirling in her eyes. Also sadness. So much sadness, and though I was afraid, my voice would still be found underneath my own crushing feeling that everything was over. There would be no going back. “Why? I don’t understand this. Why did you do this? Why did you have to ki- ”

“Because it’s her fault. It’s our fault.” pulling the knife out, she stands up as I seem to lose all will and fall to my knees, “From the beginning, this world has corrupted us. Rejected us. All we do is bring calamity. I know you don’t understand. Right now, you’re ignorant about the broken future that you could only suffer by being with me, but I’m happy with that. I don’t want you to know. You’ll never know.”

I was putting the pieces together. Everything was there, but I was refusing to acknowledge it. The concept of a future that I couldn’t see puzzled me to no end, but being forced to confront it, it couldn’t be ignored. “You do look so much like her, but you’re so different too.”

“You’re alluding to these ugly markings across my body. Yeah, I know. Time has not been kind to me. Honestly, I don’t even know how I’m standing here with a sound mind. I don’t know why I’ve been allowed to see you again with this disgraceful appearance.”

She walked towards me, but I was much too distressed to move. “You really are from the future, aren’t you?”

Coming down onto her knees to wrap her arms around my neck, she clung to me tightly, “I really missed you, Lalna.”

The scent of blood really made the hug less than desirable, but I still couldn’t bring myself to move away from her. She was starting to shake too. Laying my hand on her back to comfort her, I realized that I was becoming just as wrong as her. “What happened to me, Nano?”

Gripping tighter and tighter, her strong ruse was falling apart, but she was still holding, “I really don’t want you to know. I didn’t come back here to tell you things that no longer matter. ”

“You keep saying that over and over, but it’s obvious to me. I died in the future and you were the one who killed me, weren’t you? I’ve already realized what you’ve done.”

She didn’t loosen up at all, and even though I had just thrown her under and called her out, there was no sign she ever would. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, Lalna. All I remember is losing myself, waking up to see you gone, and finding myself here just so angry at myself. The knife was practically already buried in her chest before I even realized it, but even though I’ve lost everything, I don’t regret what I’ve done here. Being able to remove myself from your life is the only thing I could have ever wanted.”

“But how can you say that when you’re holding on so tightly to me?” I asked, still so confused and shaken by everything.

“Because I want to be with you more than anything. I really do, but I couldn’t trust myself to give you a better future.” She had answered quickly, her voice wavering in between her attempts to keep herself from crying. “I know that I was important to you and that hurts. It really hurts. But as long as I live. As long as I exist, I know you can never be happy. If the world where I’m a monster and you no longer live is our future together, I’d rather you be alone for the rest of your life. Being with me is not worth throwing away any shred of happiness you could have had.”

I knew she was crying now, but I couldn’t see it. I knew crying wouldn’t fix anything, but I couldn’t stop it. Tears ran freely down my face too. “There had to have been some other way.”

“There was no other way, and even if there was, I couldn’t let myself do this to you again. Just look at what it’s done to me. You’re free from it. I couldn’t save you in the future, but I’ve saved you now. Everything is over. You don’t have to worry anymore.”

“But how about you? You’ve gone so far to help me, but you’re still here. We can change it together, right? We can build that better future.” I stammered trying to keep it together.

“No. You’re wrong.” she finally let go, pulling away to look me in the eye for the last time. “I’m gonna disappear. The emotional stress of seeing your lifeless body lying on the ground caused the Flux to bring me back here. I don’t know how it happened, but I got a second chance to say goodbye. I got another chance even though I never deserved it. I’m so sorry, but I belong to that dead and dying world and you belong here. I’m really going to miss you.”

I was going to protest. Throw a tantrum like a child to somehow make her stay. Tell the universe that I needed her beside me still. I didn’t want to be alone again, but before I could even open my mouth to say a single thing, her lips kissed mine as her body seemed to turn to dust and float away. The lingering softness as the last proof she ever existed in this world at all.


End file.
